The CARS BAND, point-to-point, multi-channel systems, presently used by CATV-MATV networks around the country have, for many years, been an established means of providing for the distribution of a large number of television signals from a central point to several microwave receiver hubs, from which the signals are carried to the individual subscribers.
Historically, multi-channel cable and/or microwave television signal transmission has utilized standard modulator technology for terrestrial multi-signal transmission. In order to transmit multi-channel television signals to a satellite transponder, the signals must be coherent, phase locked, and level. To create coherent, phase locked and level multi-signals for satellite transmission, it is essential that frequency modulators be used.
The present invention overcomes a major disadvantage of prior art technology in that it enables multi-channel television signal transmission to be achieved via one satellite transponder, thus greatly reducing the cost of broadcasting and increasing the value of each transponder.
Such multi-channel television signal transmission is achieved in accordance with the invention by means of a unique system to be referred to herein as a COHERENT GATE VESTA ENERGY PROCESSOR. The number of channels to be transmitted by the system of the invention is limited only by the number of available sequential transponders. The particular system to be described in the present specification has the ability, for example, of transmitting twelve (12) channels of wide spectrum, coherent, phase locked and level television signals via one 72 MHz transponder.
The COHERENT GATE VESTA ENERGY PROCESSOR of the invention differs from the prior art systems in that, instead of using a terrestrial point-to-point microwave system, it uses a single, or multiple, communications satellite transponder, for each of the twelve television channels. The signals output from the COHERENT GATE VESTA ENERGY PROCESSOR of the invention are converted to compatible CATV/MATV channels at a "hub", or individual receiving point. The COHERENT GATE VESTA ENERGY PROCESSOR of the invention allows the use of small apertured dishes and simple conversion for the consumer's television receiver, for nationwide signal distribution or to wherever television reception is desired, on an economical basis.